


Castiel's horrible, no good, very bad date.

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Balthazar, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Castiel and Dean being on rocky terms lately, he decided to spoil his mate with a date. However, there is a lot more going on than what meets the eye, and only the past seems to be the answer to their breaking and entering in the present.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: Seven Months</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are THIRTY ONE of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's horrible, no good, very bad date.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Pic description: Benny, Lucifer, Balthazar on top. Sam, Michael, and Gabriel on bottom.
> 
> Middle pic source found: http://irensupernatural.deviantart.com/art/Cockles-533814258

**CASTIEL'S POV**

Castiel stared deeply into Dean’s eyes, as Dean uncomfortably stared back, his eyes moving from the tv to his husband who sat cross legged next to him. Castiel was facing Dean who wasn’t sure why Castiel had come to sit and stare at him but was not pressuring him to explain. 

Dean’s hands slid over his swollen belly, as he hesitantly chewed on some chocolate, eyeing him. Why was Castiel creeping over his adorable omega, who was enjoying the afternoon peace of his sunday. Normally Castiel would have been at work by now, but today he was taking a sick day to spend it with his beautiful mate. Though...Dean didn’t know that. 

Castiel was building the courage to ask yes, the beautiful omega who was carrying his growing children inside him, on a date. He didn’t know why he still had this subtle shyness about him. He had gotten use to strangers...ish. Being a football player, he had gotten over the awkwardness of first meetings or changing in a locker room. However, talking to store clerks, calling strangers on the phone and of course, asking his mate out was some things he couldn’t seem to get over. It wasn’t like he was going to say no, right? 

….But what if though?

Dean chewed on some chocolates Castiel has been guiltily spoiling his mate with, ever since their big fight. Castiel hated how lonely Dean had felt, how stupid he could believe that moving here and nothing would change. Dean had his family, his mom, his school friends as company. Castiel had moved Dean out away from everyone he knows...how could he expect him not to be lonely?

Castiel got snapped out of his thoughts as Dean let out a whimper, Castiel moved closer touching him seeing Dean recoiling from pain in his stomach. 

“A-Are you okay?” Castiel choked out, as Dean’s face suddenly went back to normal with a smirk. “...You were faking it weren’t you.” 

“That’s my opener.” Dean winked. “Get’s cute guys to talk to me.” 

“...How often does that work?” Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s a hundred percent effective in test runs.” Dean chewed on some chocolate. 

“How often did you test run it?” Castiel asked pouting. 

“Well, out of the one time I’ve used it. Not that often. Only used for the cute ones.” Dean smiled as Castiel gave him a soft smile back. The awkward silence returned and Dean slowly glanced around unable to figure out why he was staring. “...So...Are you not going to work-” 

“WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!” Castiel yelled as Dean blinked at him innocently for a few minutes watching the blush slowly crept up on his face. Those minutes felt like centuries, Castiel’s knuckles white as he felt tears filled his eyes. 

“I’d love to.” Dean smiled softly, as castiel’s face grew into a pout, moving his glasses to wipe his tears. “Still always think I’ll say no?” Dean asked affectionately.

“You still have no reason to say yes.” Castiel sniffed as Dean leaned in pressing his lips to Castiel’s lips repeatedly.

“You have grown so much, it’s hard to believe you were that shy boy I fell in love with at the sixth grade dance.” Dean breathed as Castiel sniffed. Dean affectionately nuzzled against him, letting Castiel calm down from his obvious worry. 

When Castiel’s sobbed had calmed down, he nuzzled back against his mate, pulling back he sucked in air before smiling at Dean wiping the remainder of tears. 

“Um...thank you for saying yes.” Castiel joked playfully. 

“Technically I said yes.” Dean stated looking down rubbing his belly. “But you should ask for permission for the third and fourth wheel.” Castiel smiled happily as he leaned in pressing multiple kisses to Dean’s swollen belly. 

“Are they awake?” Castiel glanced up at Dean, as Dean nodded. 

“I believe our son’s awake.” Dean spoke as he moved Castiel’s hand to the area he felt the movement. “...I think i’m starting to tell the difference, their personalities are super different already.”

“Hey little guy.” Castiel smiled affectionately as he pressed his ear to Dean’s belly. Dean reached out running his fingers through Castiel’s hair, as Castiel closed his eyes listening to the sounds of Dean’s stomach.

Castiel only opening his eyes after a few moments, looking up at the beautiful omega with love. Dean smiled back just as affectionately. 

“Come on, let’s get you up and dressed.” Castiel hummed as he stood ready to help Dean up who pouted playfully and moved the blanket off of him. 

“You mean I have to get up and get dressed? I didn’t agree to these conditions and terms.” Dean stated playfully grunting when Castiel helped him up. 

“It was in your itunes terms and conditions you accepted last week.” Castiel stated playfully. 

“Damn, I got to start reading those.” Dean mumbled as Castiel playfully tugged him along. 

 

_________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean stared out the window, as Castiel drove down the freeway, his focus on the road and totally not his mates beautiful smile as he rubbed his own belly. 

“I can’t stop touching them.” Dean laughed. “I can’t help but want to hold them already.” Castiel eyed him softly, but kept his gaze to the road. 

“Like your mother said, the more you wish it, the more you’ll get what you want.” Castiel laughed. “Her exact words were, you want them already? Good. They will come, and they will cry all night long. Want to hold them? Good they won’t let you put them down.” Dean laughed softly, as he glanced down at his belly. 

“...We still hadn’t figured out names...I’m worried. It’s almost right around the corner that they will be here, and we haven’t come with any names.” Dean stated. Castiel knew that was mostly do to the fact he has been so busy at work. Dean didn’t want to brainstorm without him. 

“Why don’t we start on the way up?” Castiel smiled, as Dean smiled as well. “It’s going to be a bit of a ride anyways.” 

“Where are we going?” Dean asked glancing around. 

“It’s a surprise. Come on. First name?” Castiel stated, as Dean pulled out his phone to start reading some names. 

“Kiana?” Dean stated, as Castiel shook his head no. Entertaining themselves the long ride. 

______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**First grade**

 

“Come on wee one.” Rowena hummed as she tried to lead young Castiel inside, the seven year old so shy as he glanced nervously around the crowded Zoo. This was the first time going to a zoo, and he had always been excited to go but...it was crowded. Castiel was never good with strangers or crowds. 

“Come on, Cas.” Chuck called annoyed, as Castiel paused at the front of the zoo gate. He was scared. He didn’t want to go inside. Chuck sighed, walking over he picked up Castiel who whimpered instantly, holding onto his father’s neck as he was lead inside. Once inside he let Castiel down, as people moved around him.

“He would have come in on his own.” Rowena whispered to chuck, as Chuck took her hand pressing his lips to her knuckles. 

“I know my love, but he needed to start being forced to endure.” Chuck whispered back, it was obvious she didn’t agree, but leaned in pressing her lips to his before she kneeled down to Castiel. 

“Ready to see all the animals?” Rowena whispered as Castiel’s face lit up. 

“Y-Yes please!” Castiel stated, as Rowena took Castiel’s hand, leading him towards the first animals.  
___________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Now**

 

 

Pulling up to the parking lot, Castiel glanced around at the practically empty parking lot. Castiel parked the car and got out, glancing around as he heard Dean get out as well. 

Dean glanced around at the sun’s descent. The sky was a beautiful color of purples, greys and oranges. The sun giving it’s last views hope before it descended for the night. Dean’s eyes moved around the parking lot as Castiel took his hand leading him to the front. Which was dark, and locked for the night. 

“A zoo?” Dean stated, as Castiel moved to rattle the gate. “Hey, Hey. I think they are closed.” Dean touched his arm, as Castiel sighed out of frustration. 

“It’s only five!” Castiel snapped at the gate, not dean. “Come on!” 

“It says here they close at four on sundays.” Dean breathed kissing his shoulder, moving Castiel’s hand against his belly, which instantly calmed the alpha down. He sighed glancing at Dean over his shoulder, as he rubbed his pregnant belly. Almost as though taking a second to compose himself. 

Castiel pushed his glasses up on his face, Taking Dean’s hand, he breathed. 

“Come on, love.” Castiel stated, leading Dean around the side of the zoo, Castiel pulled and tug at a gate, till one end came up, pushing it up. He smiled at Dean, who raised an eyebrow. 

“We aren’t breaking into a zoo.” Dean stated, as Castiel gave him a pleading look.

“Come on, one lap around the zoo and we will go.” Castiel wiggled his eyebrows giving one of his dazzling smiles. Dean sighed, as he eyed the hole before Castiel lifted it up higher, and Dean bent down climbing through.

“I swear to god if I get eaten by a tiger, I will kill you.” Dean stated, as Castiel climbed on in after him.  
____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**first grade**

 

 

Castiel stared up at the monkeys making noises and moving behind the glass cage. The monkey’s cleaning each other, as Castiel pulled his mother closer to the glass, his hands pressed against it. 

She laughed as she let him tug him along, Chuck walking behind them with his hands in his pockets. Watching his wife and his child with loving eyes, when a phone called made him look away. Pulling the phone out, Rowena turned to look at him ignoring her child’s calling to her to look at the mother monkey scoop up a baby monkey and climb up onto a tree. 

“MOMMY LOOK!” Castiel pleads, pulling at her shirt, and pointing.

“It’s nice baby.” She reassures. She’s not listening or looking, her focus on chuck who was walking away to take his call. “Stay here baby, and look at the monkeys.” Rowena turns as she walked back over to Chuck out of the way of the families trying to look at the monkeys. Castiel watched Rowena move to chuck, obviously upset about the phone call. Since Chuck had promised today would be a no work day. This was one of their fight days, Castiel seemed to understand that as soon as he heard the phone ring. 

They didn’t fight often enough for Castiel to worry about it, his parents loved each other. Castiel could see their happiness more times than their sadness. However if they fought, it was always about work. 

Castiel could hear crying, which gained attention from him. He turned behind him to see if he could find the source. When his eyes landed on a loose open panel to the stage, he couldn’t help but imagine the worse as he pulled the board aside. Glancing inside it was too dark to see inside, but the sobs were definitely coming from here. 

He was scared but the curiosity seemed to be the better of him, as he glanced back to see his parents argument a good distance away before he crawled inside.  
__________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Now**

 

Dean’s eyes slid up to the birds curled up against each other in slumber in one cage, before his eyes move to the bears enjoying the last bits of sunlight, Castiel watched his mates loving eyes slid up the animals in the cage. Castiel enjoying Dean’s smile as he focused on the world around them. Though it was after hours, the lights of the zoo still remained on, keeping the path in front of them clear. 

Dean’s hands slid over his belly, as Castiel used his phone flashlight to shine light into some of the cages, since the light from the sun was fading fast. Dean’s curious eyes moving to glanced at Castiel. Castiel knew Dean was enjoying himself, he knew curiosity to why they were here. Castiel wasn’t telling, though when a raindrop fell onto Castiel’s nose, he glanced up only to be welcoming to the hard rain fall starting up.

Dean yelped with laughter at the feel, placing his hand over his head. Though it did not do much. Castiel took off his coat instantly placing it over Dean’s head, leading him towards the gift shop with the cover overhead for them to keep dry.

___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**first grade**

 

 

Castiel stopped when his eyes fell over a small boy about his age sitting against the back, his face into his knees. Lost in his own word of sorrow he hadn’t noticed Castiel’s presence. Though Castiel was always shy, his heart was bigger than his anxiety. 

“Are...you okay?” Castiel asked, as The boy glanced up in fear. “I-It’s okay.” Castiel reassured but the crying boy was skittish, and slid farther back into the stage till there was no where to go, which was a few more inches. Castiel paused as the boy curled away from him. “...what’s your name?” 

Castiel started hoping to get the beautiful boy whose eyes lighten up in the brightness of sunlight from the cracks in the wood of the stage. The boy didn’t respond. He didn’t expect him too. 

“...Are you lost?” Castiel started again, a man’s voice calling loudly for a child. Castiel couldn’t make out what the man was screaming but the tense whimper from the boy made him realize it is for the boy those calls were yelling to. Castiel moved to the boy again, and this time the boy doesn’t try to run. Castiel moved taking a seat next to him, as the boy shook at the voice. “Who...is that?”

The boy didn’t respond. 

Castiel noticed a book near the boy, collecting it without a fight, the boy eyed him as Castiel glanced down at the book. It was a book on myths. Which Castiel eyed the book, looking at the bookmark on a page he didn’t know how to read. 

“Which one is your favorite?” Castiel asked as the boy glanced up at him.

“...Thanatos.” The boy sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his head. “...he’s Death.” Castiel watched the boy take the book from his hands, as he opened the book to the bookmarked page. Castiel glanced over his shoulder at the picture of the man, drawn in old ancient greek art style. Castiel took in the figure, his eyes slid over the boy, who seemed relax at this topic of conversation.

“You know who my favorite is?” Castiel beamed as the boy glanced at him, giving his attention. “Titania.” 

If Castiel was a little older he might have understood that Titania was a fictional character from William Shakespeare's play A Midsummer Night's Dream. The fairy queen, his mother had told him about. The one that use to nab any teeth he may have lost. He had come to believe in her just as he believed in santa, and the easter bunny. Titania, the tooth fairy queen. 

“...She’s not real.” The boy stated, as Castiel seemed taken back. 

"You’re not real.” Castiel retorted, the boy blinked at him, before he glanced at the book.

“...It’s not in the book.” The boy mumbled, as Castiel smiled softly as the book started to skim his book. 

“Maybe they forgot her.” Castiel offered. “My mom said that only cool people know her.” 

“...” The boy says nothing hesitantly closing the book, before Castiel elbowed him. 

“You know her now, so you’re cool.” Castiel smiled as the boy hesitantly smiled, but yelling for the boy started up again as the boy whimpered burying his face into Castiel’s chest. Castiel doesn’t ask. He doesn’t think the boy would answer. He is surprised when he speaks.

“That’s my father…” The boy whispered, Castiel glanced down at the boy who held him, he slowly held him back. “...He wants to take me to see the lions.” 

“...Are you scared of lions?” Castiel asked, as the boy hesitantly paused at that like he himself didn’t know the answer. 

“....I don’t like lions.” The boy stated as Castiel eyed him softly. 

“Why?” Castiel spoke, that the boy’s eyes filled with tears. 

“I watched this show...where a lion attacked a mommy lion and her baby.” The boy started crying. “H-He killed the baby because he wanted the mommy, and when he couldn’t have the mommy he killed the mommy too.”

Castiel couldn’t understand why the boy was so upset, but he didn’t say anything, till the boy through tears and snot finally spoke. 

“...my daddy hit me…” The boy whispered. “He was screaming at my mommy...he was so angry….and when I tried to stop him, he hit me….I thought he was going to hurt mommy….I’m...glad he hit me instead.” The boy stated, as Castiel took in the bruise he hadn’t notice in the dark till the boy had touched it. “...He started to cry when he realized he did it, promised he didn’t mean it….he never hit anyone before...but…”

Castiel didn’t push it, as the boy glanced away.

“...I think he liked it.” The boy stated. Castiel didn’t know what to say, as he softly nuzzled into the boy. The boy sniffed enjoying the affection. “...I always liked lions...I always wanted to see them in person but now-.”

“...One day, I’ll take you to see the lions okay?” Castiel whispered, as the boy glanced up at his face. Castiel spoke those words, unable to bring the words he wants to say. His mind so young, the words he could speak in volumes now were lost. 

“P-Promise?” The boy whispered as Castiel nodded, as Castiel smiled at him, as voice so loud, grabs their attention. 

“DE-” The boy’s father yells.  
______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Now**

 

“-an?” Castiel whispered, as Dean turned to look at him. “Are you cold?” 

Dean shook his head no as Castiel continued to lead him down the path. Dean used Castiel’s jacket as a umbrella, till Castiel stops in front of a animal cage. Staring into the cage, Dean slowly turns his head to the cage to see a lioness lying with two cubs, curled contently against their mother. Drifting in their dreams, Dean’s eyes slid over the lion cubs, and the lioness, as Castiel took his hand. 

A lion walked over, which caused Dean’s breath to pause, as the lion moved quickly to them. He tensed, only to calm when the lion nuzzled against the lioness, before he protectively moved to lay next to her. Licking and cleaning one of the cubs, who continued sleeping. 

“....You were him weren’t you?” Dean spoke, as he turned to look at Castiel. “...The boy.” Dean breathed as tears filled his eyes. “I can’t believe it’s you...none the less the fact you remembered.” 

“...I didn’t...to be honest.” Castiel spoke as Dean wiped his tears. “...I was going through my old scrapbooks my mother made when I was little...saw a photo my mother had taken of us.” 

Castiel held out the phone. Dean’s eyes slid over the photo, when Dean and Castiel had finally come out of the hole. Castiel didn’t want to let Dean go, so afraid what would happen if he did. So when Dean’s father had found him, he started to drag Dean away. Castiel started to cry and refused to let go, Castiel’s mother had asked for a photo to celebrate their friendship in hopes to calm the boys, which john agreed to. 

The photo was right before Dean was taken away from Castiel’s grip, and when Castiel started to kick and scream Chuck scooped up Castiel and took him home. To this day, he still remember Dean’s face of hopelessness as he was taken away. Like a ghost of the past. 

“...You did it.” Dean breathed wiping his tears. “You...kept your promise. I’m impressed.” 

“Not as impressed as you will be with this.” Castiel stated, as he held out a book, Dean looked confused opening the page bookmark. It was a the book Dean had of greek gods and deities, manipulated in was a new page. Titania. 

Dean started to laugh as he moved to look at Castiel again, pausing when he realized Castiel was kneeling down in front of him. 

“Dean, I know I haven’t been the best mate...and I know I have a lot to work on...but...will you do me the honor of naming our twins after the two people the mean the most to us, Thanatos and Titania.” Castiel spoke as Dean shook his head no. Castiel pouted. “Damn, did not expect that.” Castiel rubbed his stubble as Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Should have, you weirdo. It’s weird.” Dean laughed as Castiel pouted. “...How about we name them in honor of them with a play of pronunciation….how about...Nathaniel and Nina?” A smile formed on Castiel’s face as he stood pressing his lips against Dean’s. 

“I love it.” Castiel whispered pressing happy kisses against Dean, as the light of a flashlight on them made them turn. 

“What are you both doing here?! Can’t you see it’s after hours?!” A security guard spoke as Dean and Castiel hesitantly exchanged looks. Dean playfully grabbed his belly groaning in ‘pain’.

“Oh no! The Baby is coming!” Dean stated with very bad acting as Castiel held him. 

“Sir! The baby is coming! We must get to a hospital!” Castiel stated as the man started to panic. 

“S-Should I call an Ambulance?!” The alpha panicked cupping his hands as though prepared for the baby to drop. 

“No time! Open the gate so we can go!” Castiel stated boldly as the alpha listened, scrambling for his keys he opened the gate as Dean and Castiel quickly rushed through. “D-Don’t worry we will turn ourselves in for breaking in! Don’t call the cops! Thanks!” 

“Congratulations you two.” The man blinked, as he hesitantly waved before closing the gate, as soon as the guard was gone the two bolted to the car. 

“Go! Go! Go!” Castiel whispered as Dean broke into laughter, as they got into the car and bolted out of there, laughing the whole way home.


End file.
